dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver vs Rosalina
Silver vs Rosalina is Peep4Life's one hundred and eighty-third DBX! Description Season 13 Episode 3! Sonic the Hedgehog vs Super Mario! A time traveller takes on a space traveller as writers find yet more reasons for Mario and Sonic characters to fight to the death. '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Rosalina and the Lumas intended to use the Chaos Emeralds to help recharge their craft: The Comet Observatory. However, there was one problem with her plan: Silver had his own uses for the Chaos Emeralds and he wasn't about to let anyone steal them for themselves. He flew to the observatory, landing in front of the map. He reached out with telekinesis and pulled away some of the emeralds when Rosalina appeared behind him. "Leave them! Those gems are what we need to fuel the ship." Rosalina ordered, pointing her wand at Silver. The hedgehog shook his head. "These emeralds belong to the people of the world below. You can't just take them when we need them just as much." Rosalina fired a handful of star bits at Silver, who blocked them telekinetically. "I won't let you get away with this." Silver promised, throwing the items back at Rosalina. He then prepared a Psychic Knife, throwing it at Rosalina. 'Here we go! ' Just as Silver had done, Rosalina caught the attacks with her wand. She redirected the shot at Silver, who rolled out of the way. Spinning towards Silver, Rosalina stretched out with a kick and knocked the hedgehog into the library area. Silver bounced off a bookshelf, using the momentum to counter Rosalina with a Homing Attack. The shot caught the Mother of Lumas in the chest and sent her into the air. Silver had no problem turning this into an aerial battle; he flew after Rosalina and grabbed her with telekinesis, throwing her onto a platform that orbited the centre of the observatory. Silver threw Psychic Knives at Rosalina, who redirected a few of them but the ones landing at her feet caused her more than a few problems. She used a Launch Star to hurl herself at Silver, kicking him out of the air and landing him on the top of a dome. She then called on two Lumas to charge Silver. The hedgehog reached out and suspended them with telekinesis, binding them with energy. He then disposed of them, hurling the foes to the other side of the station. The problem for Silver was that Rosalina now had the upper hand; she got in behind him and delivered a Ground Pound, blasting Silver into the air. She expelled some magic from her wand to pelt Silver, keeping him at bay while he attempted Homing Attacks. Rosalina closed off the sequence when she used her halo to drag Silver into a wall. She summoned yet another Luma, ordering it to attack Silver. The star obeyed, punching Silver a handful of times before the hedgehog grew angry and punted the star into Rosalina's face. He then delivered a Spin Dash, wiping Rosalina out by her feet and then delivering a kick to the back of her head. Silver was in control now, but not for too long; more Lumas were on the way and they were not happy at all. Silver did his best with Psychic Knife attacks, but the Lumas were many and he was one. Rosalina joined the assault, pelting Silver with Star Bits. The hedgehog threw out a telekinetic field, suspending all his foes, before using a repulse style attack to vanquish his many adversaries. Except Rosalina, who managed to use her wand to redirect some the psychic energy to attack Silver with. The hedgehog took a hard shot of energy, flying back into the platforms. Rosalina landed before him, thrusting out with a kick at Silver's head. Silver ducked and nailed a Homing Attack, sending Rosalina barrelling over. The princess held on, reaching out with her wand she was able to niggle at Silver's knee with a telekinetic blast. Silver landed hard on one knee, and Rosalina was ready to end this one. She summoned a Launch Star behind her and prepared to fire at Silver. She did so, but only to be caught out with Silver's psychic energy. Rosalina, suspended, could only watch as Silver fired several Psychic Knife attacks into her chest, before firing a Psycho Smash into her face. Rosalina's lifeless body fell from the platform, several Lumas held her up by her arms, trying to rescue her but Silver couldn't afford to take prisoners. Silver looked down to the rest of the emeralds he was yet to recollect, and reached out with his telekinesis. Recalling the Chaos Emeralds and turning into Super Silver, he flew into the heart of the observatory and generated so much power that the energy core itself went about overcharging it. The glow of energy turned brighter and brighter until the observatory exploded under its own power, killing all Lumas left on board and obliterating Rosalina's corpse. Super Silver flew away from the explosion, safe and successful in his objective of securing the Chaos Emeralds. Conclusion And the winner is: Silver! Category:Peep4Life Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Magic Duel Category:Psychic themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Mario Characters vs Sonic Characters Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs